Sentimientos encontrados
by Aivliis
Summary: Hinata se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y ha tomado una decisión. Kibahina
1. Lo que siento por él

¡Hola!, los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

**_I capitulo_**

**_Lo que siento por él_**

Había sido un día largo y agotador pero la noche ya había llegado, el cielo oscuro se cernía en torno a un frondoso bosque, a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña hoguera, junto a ella una chica de largos cabellos azulados y ojos violáceos miraba pensativa a la luna…

¿Ya era de noche? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Como podía ser? se preguntaba Hinata a si misma, simplemente porque con el, el tiempo pasaba cada vez mas rápido... ¿Por que no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por que había estado tan ciega? Siempre le había tenido a su lado como un amigo nada mas pero al pasar de los días el se había colado en su corazón y ella no sabia que hacer.

El siempre había estado a su lado apoyándola, animándola, ayudándola... y ella ¿que había hecho? Nada, solo llorar en su hombro por otro, por Naruto, ella que decía que le quería tanto ahora se daba cuenta, lo que sentía por Naruto era solo admiración... ¡Tardo tanto en comprenderlo! ¡Tanto tiempo en aceptarlo! El sentimiento por Naruto no era nada en comparación con lo que ahora sentía, esto era mucho mas fuerte y ahora que se había dado cuenta se preguntaba que debía hacer, se volvió para mirarlo, estaba dormido, abrazado a su perro Akamaru, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa, se pregunto que estaría soñando, - la verdad es que Kiba se ve tan bien asi... se dijo Hinata para sus adentros, pero... ¿qué la estaba pasando? Hinata intento dejar de mirarle, dejar de pensar en él, se suponía que estaba en una misión y la tocaba hacer la guardia, ¡tenia que concentrarse en eso! Pero no podía, no, no podía dejar de mirarle, ese era el único momento en que podía observarle sin ser descubierta... ¡Cuantas veces lo había hecho! ¡Cuantas horas se pasaba mirándole si que el se diese cuenta! Cuando dormía...cuando entrenaba...

Hinata se sonrojo por todo lo que estaba pensando, ella nunca pensó ver a Kiba como algo mas. Para ella Kiba era su amigo, su mejor amigo pero eso era antes o mejor dicho eso era lo que ella creía, ahora sabía la verdad. Ya se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y había tomado una decisión, tenia que dejar de lado todos sus miedos, seria valiente, no huiría mas, no quería perderle para siempre...se lo diría…

_Ahora o nunca_, se dijo a si misma Hinata mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kiba.


	2. Lo que siento por ella

Hola, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**_II Capitulo_**

**_Lo que siento por ella _**

Había tomado una decisión, tenia que dejar de lado todos sus miedos, seria valiente, no huiría mas, no quería perderle para siempre...se lo diría…

Ahora o nunca se dijo a si misma Hinata mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kiba.

- Kiba kun, Kiba kun, despierta, susurró Hinata zarandeandole suavemente.

- ¿Ya es la hora de mi turno? preguntó un soñoliento Kiba abriendo los ojos.

En ese mismo momento Hinata se arrepintió de haberle despertado ¿por que lo había hecho? Ni siquiera sabia como se lo iba a decir...

- No, todavía no es la hora de tu turno, yo... lo siento, siento haberte despertado pero es que necesitaba hablar con... contigo, dijo una nerviosa Hinata al mismo tiempo en que Kiba se levantaba cuidadosamente para no despertar a Akamaru y se quedaba mirándola fijamente, ante esto Hinata apartó rápidamente su mirada de la de él. Kiba la ponía muy nerviosa cuando la miraba de esa forma...

Hinata no esta bien, lo puedo ver en su cara, esta pálida y a su vez nerviosa, me pregunto que la pasara. Ha sido un día largo y cansado y ella no ha dormido en toda la noche, eso puede explicar la palidez de su cara pero no su nerviosismo, no, eso no es lo que la pasa. Hinata ha soportado misiones peores y nunca se ha mostrado cansada, pensó Kiba.

Sus ojos, solo con mirar a esos ojos puedo saber lo que la pasa, reflejaban temor, angustia, desesperación. Lo más probable es que haya estado pensando en Naruto, no es la primera vez que lo hace, la he visto muchas veces llorar por él. ¡Maldito Naruto!, ¡No se como a Hinata le puede gustar ese tipo! ¡Ella se merece alguien mejor!... ¿Alguien como yo tal vez? No... Incluso yo soy peor que Naruto, además Hinata jamás se fijaría en mí, ella solo me ve como un amigo incluso como un hermano mayor y... y... eso lo odio... si ella supiese la verdad, si supiese todo lo que yo siento... ¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Como le haga algo a mi Hinata se va a enterar! ¡¡Akamaru y yo le vamos a coger y...!!

- Kiba kun, ¿pasa algo? La voz de Hinata le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No nada y que es lo que a ti te pasa, acaso es Naruto, yo... creo que deberías dejar de pensar tanto en él, si le quieres deberías decirle lo que verdaderamente sientes, así podrás saber si él también... si él también..., Kiba se calló de repente, Hinata había empezado a llorar, ¿pero porque? Él no había dicho nada malo... ¿o si?


	3. Nuestra verdad

¡¡Hola, aqui traigo el tercer capitulo!!

* * *

**_III Capitulo_**

**_Nuestra verdad _**

Kiba se calló de repente, Hinata había empezado a llorar, ¿pero porque? Él no había dicho nada malo... ¿o si?

"Creo que deberías dejar de pensar tanto en él, si le quieres deberías decirle lo que verdaderamente sientes." Esas palabras de Kiba no hacían más que repetirse en la cabeza de Hinata, si, lo que Kiba había dicho era lo que ella tenia pensado hacer pero... ¿Por que Naruto? ¿Por que él había nombrado a Naruto? ¿Acaso él estaba harto de ella? ¿Acaso a él no le importaba que ella se fuese con otro, con Naruto? No lo pudo evitar, por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar llorar.

- Hinata, perdóname, perdóname por si he dicho algo que te haya molestado...Hinata...por favor, dijo Kiba acercándose a ella lentamente.

Hinata no le respondió, solo se apoyó en él, seguía llorando.

- Hi... Hinata..., murmuró Kiba mientras la abrazaba, no sabia que hacer, nunca la había visto tan mal, nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma.

- Kiba, Naruto nunca me ha gustado, solo era admiración, el que de verdad me gustaba era otro, sollozó Hinata mientras se aferraba más a Kiba.

¿Otro? Entonces ¿quien era?, No podía ser, y si era... no, era imposible, pero... ¿quien si no entonces? Si, esa era la respuesta, por eso Hinata le había despertado asi tan de repente, por eso estaba tan nerviosa, y él había sido un tonto y se había puesto a hablar de Naruto y lo peor de todo la había hecho llorar. Lo lógico es que ella se hubiese marchado, se hubiese alejado de él, pero no, todavía seguía allí, abrazada a él...

- Hinata... acaso ese otro soy... soy yo, dijo Kiba a media voz. Hinata se apartó de él lentamente y le miró a los ojos, había dejado de llorar - Si, Kiba... eres tú, esa fue su respuesta.

Cuando Kiba escuchó esas palabras de la boca de Hinata pensó que todavía estaba soñando, no se lo podía creer...

La abrazó, la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, no quería dejarla, quería quedarse asi para siempre, y eso haría, se quedaría asi con ella, con Hinata, con su Hinata.

* * *

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!! ( dejen reviews nn )


End file.
